Generally, conventional optical absorption spectrometers use one light source, which may be selected from among multiple possible light sources and incorporated into the optical absorption spectrometry system to perform spectrochemical analysis of a particular sample. The type and characteristics of the light source selected depend on the specific wavelength and/or wavelength range of light to be used for the spectrochemical analysis.
When different experiments require different light wavelengths and/or light wavelength ranges, the light source must be physically replaced with another light source having the appropriate characteristics. This process is generally inefficient and time consuming, increasing complexity and cost, while reducing reliability. Also, when an experiment requires light wavelengths from two or more different light sources, the light source must be changed during the measurement process, typically resulting in noncontiguous results, particularly at transitions between wavelength ranges of the respective light sources.